Cadeau de Noël
by Dinou
Summary: mince alors... panne de clavier ! lol !


Cadeau de Noël

AUTEUR : Dinou

E-MAIL : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

GENRE : Romance Harm/Mac

SPOILER : « adrift 2 » en anglais (dsl je ne me souviens plus de la traduction en français), c'est le premier épisode de la saison 7

RESUME : mince… panne de clavier !  C'est bête alors !!! lol !

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et pour divertir les fans comme moi de la série.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR 1 : Bon je tiens à vous le dire de suite c'est ma première fic JAG, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, d'habitude j'écris sur Stargate SG-1 ou Largo Winch alors soyez gentils ne me trucidez pas !!! 

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR 2 : j'ai décidé de revisiter « adrift 2 » à ma façon !

DEDICACES : je dédicace cette fic tout d'abord à Vicky mais aussi à Marji et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité la bienvenue sur le forum de JAG en ligne, et même à ceux que je ne connais ! Je sais je sais… je suis trop gentille ! lol ! Et un gros bisous spéciale à Samy !!!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

         Harm allait bien. C'était tout ce qu'avaient affirmé les médecins qui se trouvaient à bord du Patrick Henry par téléphone. Toutefois Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harm.

Mic la regardait de loin, il comprit alors que Sarah avait changé d'avis. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il savait que Harm et Mac s'aimaient mais il avait eut l'espoir fou que les sentiments de Sarah changeraient avec le temps. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et le comportement de Mac en étant la preuve. 

Il alla vers elle et la força à se tourner vers lui. Il vit alors les larmes de Mac qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et voyant qu'elle allait prendre la parole il dit :

Mic : « Je crois que j'ai toujours su que jamais tu ne pourrais être à moi, mais je voulais croire en un rêve où tu m'aimais autant que tu aimes Harm… »

Sarah s'en voulait de faire souffrir Mic. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, il la coupa à nouveau :

Mic : « Non Sarah ne t'excuse pas de ne pas m'aimer comme je t'aime… Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ainsi… Cependant j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mac lui lança un regard empli de question.

Mac : « Quoi ? »

Mic : « Dis lui ! » lui dit simplement et très sérieusement.

Mac : « Dire quoi à qui ? » dit elle en feignant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Mic : « Dis à Harm que tu l'aimes ! Tu as failli le perdre sans le lui avoir dit ! Aurais tu pu vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience ? »

Il la connaissait trop bien et elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

Mac : « Non tu as raison. » 

Mic : « Je demanderai à quelqu'un de venir prendre mes affaires à l'appartement. »

Mac : « Et où vas-tu aller ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

Mic : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais rentrer en Australie et reprendre mon travail au sein du JAG australien. »

Sarah acquièça. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia. 

Mic laissa Sarah repartir auprès de ses amis car il savait qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour aider Sarah en attendant le retour de Harm auprès d'eux… auprès d'elle…

Sarah alla auprès de ses invités et leur dit simplement : « Mic et moi avons décidé d'annuler le mariage. »

Personne dans la pièce ne dit mot et comprit ce qui avait du se passer entre le couple. Mais ce qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais autant les uns que les autres c'est qu'ils étaient soulagée qu'elle n'épouse pas Mic car tous savaient depuis longtemps que Mic n'était pas l'homme auquel elle était destinée. Tous s'en allèrent. L'amiral raccompagna Mac à son appartement où son chien l'attendait. L'amiral ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet, préférant ne pas « enfoncer le clou » et voyant bien que Mac était perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments.

PLUSIEURS JOURS PLUS TARD 

HOPITAL MILIRAIRE DE BETHESDA

Sarah prit sa matinée et décida d'aller à l'hôpital afin de parler à Harm pendant qu'elle en avait encore le courage, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle le devait à Mic.

Mac : « Hey Fly Boy ! Comment ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de Harm avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

H : « Bien ! » lui dit il en lui rendant son sourire.

Harm avait su la veille par une gaffe de Bud que Mic et Mac étaient séparés, et même que Mic était reparti en Australie. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer Mic. Et surtout : elle était encore là, auprès de lui…

Mac : « C'est une bonne chose. Et votre mémoire ? »

H : « Ca revient progressivement… » dit il en se plongeant ans ses pensées. Le dernier souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous le porche de la maison de l'amiral lors de la soirée de fiançailles. « Alors que me vaut cette visite ? » demanda t-il curieux avec un sourire charmeur.

Mac : « En fait… » dit elle hésitante.

Harm souriait devant le mal aise évident de Mac mais lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait cette dernière son sourire s'effaça.

H : « Un problème au JAG ? » demanda t-il.

Mac : « Non non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le JAG, c'est plus… »

H : « Oui… »

Mac : « Personnel… »

H : « Personnel ? » répéta t-il incrédule.

Mac acquièça d'un simple signe de la tête. Sarah s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de Harm sur son lit.

Mac : « Voyez vous j'ai promis quelque chose à Mic avant qu'il ne parte en Australie et je crois qu'il est temps que je tienne ma promesse… »

Harm détestait entendre Mac prononcer le nom de Mic, mais comme d'habitude il ne dit rien

H : « Tiens, il est parti ? » demanda Harm innocemment.

Mac : « Ne faites pas celui qui n'est au courant de rien ! Harriett m'a appelé pour me parler de la gaffe de Bud ! »

Harm sourit et dit : « C'est vrai excusez moi ! Alors que lui avez-vous promit ? lui demanda t-il.

Sarah se rapprocha encore de Harm. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, profitant de ce petit tête à tête avec Sarah.

Mac : « En fait je lui ai promis de vous parler… » avoua t-elle.

H : « De me parler de quoi ? »

Mac : « De… de… enfin… »

Harm remarqua le mal aise plus qu'évident de Mac et se douta que ça avait un rapport avec leur « relation ». 

H : « Oui… »

Mac : « Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas avec des mots ! » dit elle à haute voix.

Harm resta stupéfait devant l'aveu de Mac et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas Mac l'embrassa tendrement.  Harm surprit ne fit rien pour la repousser, il se surprit même à intensifier ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent faut d'oxygène, Mac avoua :

Mac : « Je ne voulais pas te perdre sans que tu saches à quel point je t'aime… » dit elle dans un murmure.

H : « J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais te dire moi aussi que je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes front contre front à profiter uniquement de la présence de l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mac préféra alors s'éloigné de Harm et s'asseoir sur la chose près du lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

H : « Entrez. »

Renée ouvrit la porte, salua Mac et alla embrasser Harm. Sarah détourna la tête. Harm le vit et repoussa gentiment Renée.

Mac : Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je retourne au JAG j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Sarah quitta la pièce sans que Harm ne puisse dire quelque chose. Mais Harm avait eut le temps de voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dans les yeux de Mac.

H : « Renée ? »

R : « Oui ? » dit elle souriante.

H : « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. » dit il sérieuse 

R : « Bien sûr, je t'écoute. »

H : « Quand j'étais dans l'eau après m'être éjecté de mon avion… »

R : « Pourquoi veux tu reparler de ça ?!? C'est du passé ! »

H : « Justement non ! » lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Quand j'étais dans l'eau je pensais à ce que je laissais derrière mou et à ce qu'avait été ma vie jusque là. Et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas été honnête envers toi… »

R : « C'est-à-dire ? »

H : « Je n'ai pas les même sentiments pour toi que tu as pour moi. »

R : « Oh… » dit elle simplement.

H : « Oui… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare avant de se détester. »

Renée ne dit rien. Elle prit ses affaires, souhaita bonne chance à Harm et sortit. Renée était là lors de la gaffe de Bud et elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber pour Mac. Alors, au lieu de lui faire un scandale, elle préféra s'éclipser avec un peu de classe et la tête haute.

LENDEMAIN MATIN 

HOPITAL MILITAIRE DE BETHESDA

CHAMBRE DU CAPITAINE RABB

         Enfin Harm sortait de l'hôpital, ce dernier commençait à en avoir assez de rester allonger à ne rien faire. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

H : « Entrez. » dit il tout en continuant de faire sa valise.

???: « Bonjour. » dit simplement la personne.

Harm aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Une seule personne avait cette voix douce…

H : « Mac ! » dit il en se retournant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mac : « Vous avez pris toutes vos affaires ? On peut y aller ? »

H : « Pourquoi ce vous ? » demanda t-il. « Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je crois que l'on peut le laisser de côté tu ne crois pas ? » lui dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mac : « Je ne sais pas… » dit elle en baissant les yeux.

H : « Alors je vais t'aider à le savoir ! » lui dit il.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, pratiquement collé à elle, il mit sa main sur sa joue, et l'embrassa d'abord doucement pour lui faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, puis il intensifia le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les eux en manque d'oxygène.

H : « La cour est elle convaincue ? » demanda t-il.

Mac : « Oui, toutefois… »

H : « Quoi ? »

Mac : « Et Renée ? »

H : « Quoi Renée ? »

Mac : « Harm tu ne as peut pas avoir deux femmes dans ta vie voyons ! » lui dit elle sérieusement.

H : « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Renée hier après que tu sois partie, nous nous sommes séparés ! » lui dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Mac : « Oh ! »

H : « Quoi oh ? »

Mac : « Rien, c'est juste que je sois surprise que tout soit allé aussi vite ! »

H : « Tu crois pas que depuis le temps que l'on attend, il fallait un peu activer les choses ? »

Mac : « Oui, tu as raison. » dit elle en lui déposant un baiser un baiser sur les lèvres. « Bon, je te ramènes chez toi et moi je retourne au JAG ! »

H : « Bien madame. » dit il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Mac : « Arrête tes bêtises et dépêche toi ! »

Ils partirent ainsi jusqu'au domicile de Harm, heureux de d'être enfin trouvés.

DOMICILE DU CAPITAINE RABB

30 MINUTES PLUS TARD

H : « Ca fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! »

Mac : « Je n'en doute pas, mais là il faut que je reparte ! L'amiral ne m'a pas laissé toute la journée pour te ramener et j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! » 

Elle s'approcha de Harm et lui donna un baiser d'au revoir, mais ce dernier était décidé çà ne pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne voulait plus être séparé de cette femme. 

Mac : « Harm il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » dit Mac tout en continuant de l'embrasser et en ne faisant rien pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Harm.

H : « Oui » dit il seulement trop occupé à découvrir le corps de Sarah avec ses mains.

Alors Harm, prit Sarah dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le lit. Commença alors pour les deux militaires un moment merveilleux ou en plus de l'union de deux corps, s'unissaient des âmes et surtout deux cœurs.

DOMICILE DU CAPITAINE RABB

FIN D'APRES MIDI

         Harm et Sarah étaient enlacés dans le lit et ne semblait pas vouloir quitté cette pièce encore moins changer de position. Harm regardait Sarah dormir, il était heureux et se sentait enfin bien : il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait qu'il avait cru inaccessible pendant plusieurs années. Sarah émergea tout doucement et son regard tomba immédiatement dans celui de Harm. Ils se sourirent et aucun mot ne fut échangé pour ne pas troubler la magie du moment. Puis quand le regard de Mac se décrocha enfin de celui de Harm, il tomba sur le réveil. Quand Mac vit l'heure, elle se leva en vitesse du lit.

H : « Oh ! Du calme ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Mac : « Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » lui demanda t'elle affolée tout en s'habillant.

H : « Oui et alors ? »

Mac : « Je t'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail ! Oh la la ! J'ai une coure martial demain et je ne suis absolument pas prête ! L'amiral va me tuer ! »

H : « Ne t'en fait pas pour ta court martial tu seras prête ! Va chercher ton dossier et reviens ici e te donnerai un coup de main ! »

Mac : « Promis ? » demanda t-elle.

H : « Juré ! » lui dit il en l'embrassant.

Mac : « Je vous arrête de suite pilote ! »

H : « Pourquoi ? »

Mac : « C'est comme ça que tu m'as prise en traître tout à l'heure et là il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Alors à tout à l'heure ! » dit elle en s'échappant sans laisser à Harm la moindre chance de la retenir.

         Toutefois Harm et Mac vivaient leur relation au grand jour, ils avaient préféré ne pas se cacher jugeant que ça ne servirait à rien. Un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un mois où Mac avait l'impression de vivre un rêve : elle était avec Harm et enfin ils vivaient quel que chose ensemble de fort. Toutefois Harm semblait préoccuper et il refusait d'en parler à Sarah ce qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de cette dernière. Alors arriva ce qui devait arriver devant ce mutisme de Harm : la dispute. Et quand Sarah s'énerve, tous aux abris !!! La jeune femme en avait assez et elle avait décidé d'en faire part à Harm.

DOMICILE DU CAPITAINE RABB

DEBUT DE SOIREE

H : « Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien ! » lui dit il une fois de plus.

Mac : « Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te préoccupe ! Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien ?!? » lui dit elle à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

H : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sarah, c'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul ! » lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mac : « On est sensé tout régler ensemble ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'à nous deux aucun obstacle était insurmontable ! »

H : « C'est la cas ! » lui assura t-il.

Mac : « Apparemment non puis que tu n'es même pas capable de me dire quand tu as un souci ! » 

H : « Tu as raison, je n'arrive pas à te parler ! » dit il à bout de nerfs. « Alors je me demande ce que l'on fait ensemble. »

Mac : « Tu as raison. » Sarah prit ses affaires. « Au revoir. » Dit elle avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement. 

Harm savait que ce qui le bloquait c'était la peur ! Toutes les relations qu'il avait eut dans sa vie s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Et il avait peur de faire souffrir Mac. Harm réfléchit toute la nuit à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mac, et il au matin il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment, qu'ils reprennent leur vie séparément pour le moment, tout du moins jusque Harm ait réglé son problème de frousse aiguë. 

QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG

LE MATIN

Quand Harm arriva au JAG il vit Mac dans son bureau les yeux rouges et quand son regard tomba dans celui de la jeune femme il vit colère et déception. Harm n'insista pas et fit tout pour éviter Sarah. Cette dernière comprit vite que Harm ne voulait plu lui parler quand il l'évita pendant toute une semaine, et pour elle la situation devenait insoutenable. Alors elle prit au sérieux la proposition de l'Amiral quant à une affectation dans un JAG étranger.

BUREAU DE L'AMIRAL 

DEUX MINUTES PLSU TARD :

Mac : « Amiral je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ? » demanda t-elle.

A : « Bien sûr, entrez Colonel Mackenzie. »

Mac : « C'est à propos de la proposition que vous m'avez faite… »

A : « Oui ? »

Mac : « J'accepte. »

A : « Vous en avez parlé avec le capitaine Rabb ? » lui demanda t-il se demanda pourquoi elle voulait partir.

Mac : « Je n'en vois pas l'utilité monsieur. » lui répondit elle.

A : « Comment ça ? »

Mac : « Nous nous sommes séparés monsieur il y a une semaine, donc je n'ai rien à lui demander. Il vit sa vie et je vis la mienne, c'est probablement mieux ainsi… » dit elle peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

A : « Colonel vous devriez peut être… » commença l'Amiral mais il fut coupé par Mac qui ne voulait pas plus s'étendre sur le sujet.

Mac : « Quels destinations sont mises à ma disposition ? » 

L'amiral vit qu'elle était décidée et qu'il ne valait mieux pas continué aux vues des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

A : « L'Italie, La France, l'Australie… » l'Amiral fut à nouveau coupé par Sarah.

Mac : « L'Australie ce sera parfait. » dit elle.

A : « Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda l'Amiral surpris qu'elle veuille se rendre là bas.

Mac : « Oh oui ! C'est un des rares endroits où je me suis sentie bien, avec votre permission monsieur j'aimerai y aller le plus tôt possible ! »

A : « Bien colonel, préparez vos valises, vous partez à la fin de la semaine. » dit l'Amiral encore surprit par les paroles de Sarah.

Mac : « A vos ordres Amiral. » dit Mac en se mettant au garde à vous.

A : « Rompez Colonel. »

Sarah quitta la pièce en espérant qu'en repartant pour Sydney elle trouverait ce qu'il lui manque… Ainsi elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro.

???: « Allô ? »

Mac : « Mic, c'est Sarah. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Mic : « Non, bien sûr ! Je ne faisais que dormir ! » dit il ironiquement. 

Mac : « Oh je suis désolée… »

Mic : « C'est rien ! Dis moi pourquoi tu appelles. » lui demanda t-il calmement.

Mac : « C'est pour te dire que je serai en Australie en début de semaine prochaine. »

Mic : « Comment ça ? » demanda Mic intrigué.

Mac : « Je fais partie du programme d'échange, et j'ai demandé à aller en Australie. » lui dit elle.

Mic : « Qu'as dit Harm ? »

Mac : « Ca ne le concerne pas. » dit elle sèchement.

Mic sentit à la voix de Mac, que Harm n'était pas étranger à la décision de cette dernière de venir en Australie mais sentant bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien au téléphone, il ne préféra ne pas insisté.

Mic : « Si tu le dis. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ? »

Mac : « Oui, j'aimerai bien ! »

Mic : « Et où vas tu vivre ? »

Mac : « L'armée me prête une maison de fonction tout le temps où je travaillerai en Australie. »

Mic : « Bien, rappelle moi pour me donner les coordonnées de ton vol d'accord ? »

Mac : « D'accord ! A bientôt Mic. »

Mic : « A bientôt Sarah. »

Mac raccrocha et tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'essayait pas de fuir Harm, qu'elle faisait ça pour sa carrière, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Les jours passèrent à une grande vitesse et le départ approchait. A part l'Amiral, personne n'était au courant du changement d'affectation de Mac. Harm et les autres ne se doutaient de rien. Mac avait demandé à l'Amiral de n'en parle à personne avant le jour de son départ car elle voulait se préparer l'esprit tranquille. L'Amiral comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que Harm la dissuade de partir, alors il céda à la volonté de la jeune femme.

         Arriva le jour du départ. Sarah c'était enfermé toute la journée dans son bureau pour que personne ne voie qu'elle mettait toutes ses affaires dans un carton. A la fin de la journée, l'Amiral demanda à tous de se réunir pour faire une annonce.

A : « Je vais être bref, je tiens à vous informer qu'à partir de maintenant le colonel Mackenzie est muté à l'étranger dans le cadre des programmes d'échange entre les différents pays. Je tiens à vous dire Colonel que vous allez nous manquer. » lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mac : « Merci Amiral. » dit elle en lui souriant.

Bud : « Vous partez Madame ? »

Mac : « Oui Bud, j'ai besoins de prendre l'air. » dit elle en regardant Harm avec un regard noir.

D'une certaine manière elle le tenait pour responsable de son départ : s'il avait accepté de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, à l'heure qu'il est ils seraient encore ensemble et elle n'aurait pas besoins de partir loin de tous ceux qui comptent pour elle. 

Harriett prit Sarah dans ses bras et lui fit promettre de leur donner des nouvelles.

Harriett : « Quand partez vous ? »

Mac : « Immédiatement. »

Tous étaient stupéfaits de la rapidité de son départ.

Mac : « D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille une voiture m'attends. A bientôt ! » dit elle en prenant le dernier carton qui était dans son bureau et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harm la regarda s'en aller pensant qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais. Tous espéraient que Harm essaierait de la dissuader mais ce dernier repartit dans son bureau pour se fondre dans son travail. 

Sarah avait espéré au fond d'elle-même que Harm essaierait de la retenir mais il n'avait rien fait. Alors elle se résigna en se disant que maintenant sa vie se ferait dans l'hémisphère sud, en Australie, à Sydney… Lorsqu'elle arriva au quartier général du JAG australien, tous lui firent un accueil chaleureux et Mic était là pour veiller au grain. Ce dernier avait réussi à faire parler Mac et à lui faire avouer les véritables motifs de son départ, sans que la jeune femme ne dise qu'elle voulait rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Apparemment elle était bien à Sydney. Toutefois un évènement imprévu arriva lors d'une cour martiale un mois après le départ de Mac, alors que cette dernière plaidait contre Mic.

AUSTRALIE, SYDNEY

PALAIS DE JUSTICE

Mic : « Objection votre honneur, la question est hors de propos. » dit Mic en se levant de son siège.

Mac : « J'essaie seulement… de… montrer à la cour… que… »

Juge : « Un problème Colonel Mackenzie ? »

Mac : « Je ne sais pas je… » Sarah n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit en plein milieu du tribunal.

Mic : « Sarah !!! » dit il affolé.

Jage : « Huissier appelez une ambulance. »

Huissier : « Bien votre honneur. »

Juge : « L'audience est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » dit le juge.

Mic resta auprès de Sarah en attendant les ambulanciers. Il a vraiment eut peur quand il la vit s'effondrer devant ses yeux sans aucune raison apparente. Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il monta avec eux dans l'ambulance refusant de laisser Mac seule.

HOPITAL MILITAIRE DE SYDNEY

CHAMBRE DU COLONEL SARAH MACKENZIE

Mac était allongée sur le lit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et Mic ne l'avait pas quitté un instant, voulant être présent à son réveil. Il avait fait prévenir ses supérieurs et maintenant que la jeune femme se réveille. Une heure plus tard Mac émergea.

Mic : « Alors la belle au bois dormant ! On refait surface ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dit il doucement avec une pointe d'ironie.

Mac : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle.  
Mic : « Tu t'es évanouie en pleine audience, tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? »

Mac : « Ah oui c'est vrai… J'ai pas du faire bonne impression aux jurés ! » dit Mac avec un sourire.

Mic sourit pour ne pas montrer à la jeune femme la frousse qu'il avait ressenti.

C'est à ce moment là que le médecin entra dans la pièce.

Doc : « Ah colonel, enfin réveillez ! » constata t-il.

Mac : « Oui, en effet. Savez vous pourquoi je me suis effondrée ainsi ? » demanda Mac.

Doc : « Oui, vos analyses viennent d'arriver : vus êtes enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois. » dit il avec un sourire.

Mac : « Vous êtes sûre de vous ? » demanda Mac.

Doc : « Absolument. Mes félicitations ! » dit le médecin avec un sourire.

Mac : « Merci docteur. »

Doc : « Colonel reposez vous c'est important pour votre bébé. »

Mic : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! » assura Mic.  
Le médecins sortit lançant Mac et Mic seuls.

Mic : « Tu dois le lui dire Sarah ! » dit il sérieusement.

Mac : « Non ! » dit elle catégorique.

Mic : « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Mac : « Elevé mon bébé, y a pas plus simple que ça ! »

Mic vit dans les yeux de Sarah que cette dernière était déterminée, alors il ne dit plus rien et se contenta d'être là pour la soutenir tout au long de sa grossesse.

Les mois passèrent et le ventre de Mac s'arrondissait à vue d'œil. Mac avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait à présent une bonne raison de se battre et de mordre la vie à pleines dents : la petite vie qui grandissait en elle. D'un côté elle regrettait que Harm ne soit pas à ses côtés pour sa grossesse, mais après tout c'était de sa faute. Et puis elle n'était pas seule, Mic la couvait et s'occupait d'elle. Ils étaient devenus amis, complices, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de remettre sur pieds leur relation. Ils étaient amis et ça suffisait. Mic ne voulait pas prendre la place de Harm dans la vie de l'enfant, et Mac ne le voulait pas non plus. Noël arriva, et Mac était maintenant enceinte de huit mois. Elle travaillait moins et Mic ne la laissa pratiquement rien faire. Mais elle savait que c'était pour elle et le bébé qu'il faisait ça. Pour Noël, l'ambassade américaine fit une soirée à laquelle Mac fut conviée. Elle demanda à Mic de venir avec elle et ce dernier accepta histoire de bien faire attention à Sarah pendant toute la soirée. 

AMBASSSADE DES USA A SYFNEY

SALLE DE RECEPTION

24 DECEMBRE

La soirée battait son plein et Sarah engouffrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait tellement elle était affamée. 

Mic : « Tout se passe commet u veux ? » lui demanda t-il en la voyant mangé sa deuxième assiette de petits fours.

Mac : « Ca va merci, mais j'ai une de ces faims ! »

Mic : « Oui je vois ça ! » dit il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit et tout à coup posa une main sur son ventre.

Mic : « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sarah ? » demanda Mic inquiet.

Mac : « Le bébé n'arrête pas de bouger ! Touche je te jure ! Même le bébé fait la fête ! » dit elle en apposant la main de Mic sur son ventre rond.

Mic : « Et ben, ce bébé a hérité de ton énergie ! » dit en sentant les mouvements énergiques de bébé.

Elle lui sourit et elle fit se balader son regard, et s'arrêté net.

Mac : « Que fait il ici ? »

Mic : « Qui donc ? »

Mac : « Ne fais pas l'idiot tu sais très bien de qui je parles ! De Harm !!! »

Mic : « Il est ici pour une histoire pour une histoire de meurtre d'un marin américain et d'un marin australien. Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! » lui jura t-il, et il précisa : « Je ne lui ai rien dit de ta grossesse. »

Sarah le remercia du regard et finalement reprit sa collation là où elle l'avait arrêté, espérant que Harm ne l'approcherait pas. Ce dernier remarqua Sarah et Brumby et il vit le ventre de Sarah qui pointait orgueilleusement en avant. Il vit Mic à ses côtés qui lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille et qui posait ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Pour Harm ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : Mic et elle étaient à nouveau ensemble et allaient avoir un bébé. Il s'approcha d'eux car son regard était tombé dans celui de Sarah et il ne pouvait faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

H : « Bonsoir. »

Mac et Mic : « Bonsoir. »

H : « Tu as l'air en forme ! » dit il à Sarah.

Mac : « Je te remercie ! Je vais bien. »

Mic : « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. » dit Mic en les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Mac et Harm restèrent là à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne voulaient rien dire juste se plonger dans le regard de l'être aimé. Tout à coup Mac se plia en deux.

H : « SARAH ?!? »

Mac : « Ouh ça fait mal !!! »

H : « Je vais chercher Mic ! »

Mac : « Non non, tu restes là ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie !!! » lui dit Sarah en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

H : « Sarah, c'est au père de ton bébé d'être là avec toi ! » lui dit il.

Mac : « C'est le cas ! » lui dit elle avant qu'une autre contraction la déchire.

Harm n'en revenait pas de l'aveu que venait de lui faire Mac : alors le père du bébé c'était lui ! Il n'y avait rien entre Mic et elle !

Mac : « Harm je t'en prie dis quelque chose !!! »

H : « Merci » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres. « Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi… »

Mac : « On en parlera plus tard !!! » dit elle alors qu'une nouvelle contraction ne se fasse sentir. »Et si tu pouvais appeler une ambulance ce ne serait pas du luxe ! » dit elle.

Harm se saisit de son téléphone portable et 15 minutes plus tard une ambulance arriva jusqu'à l'ambassade. 

HOPITL GENERAL DE SYDNEY

SERVICE GINECOLOGIE OBSTETRIQUE

SALLE DE TRAVAIL DU COLONEL MACKENZIE

Cela faisant maintenant trois heures que Mac et poussaient et que Harm avait les mains broyées mais il ne dit rien car il se doutait que ce n'était rien à côté de ce que subir Sarah à cet instant précis. 

Mac : « Je te déteste !!! » lui dit elle alors qu'une grosse contraction l'assaillait.

H : « Mais non ! Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu as mal ! » tenta t-il de la convaincre.

Mac : « T'essaie de convaincre qui ?!? Toi ou moi ?!? » dit cette dernière.

H : « Les deux ! » lui dit il avec un sourire.

Une heure encore s'écoula avant que Mac ne soit libérée de son fardeau, et quel fardeau… 

Doc : « Et bien voilà deux bébés en excellente santé ! » dit le médecin aux deux nouveaux parents. Et oui, si Mac engouffrait autant c'est parce qu'elle avait non pas une, mais deux bouches à nourrir en plus !

Doc : « Eh au fait ! Joyeux Noël !!! » dit le médecin. Et oui les deux enfants étaient nés dans la nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre l'un à minuit et l'autre à minuit et deux minutes.

         Pour Harm comme pour Mac, il ne pouvait avoir plus beau cadeau de Noël que d'être auprès de la personne que l'on aime et en plus ils venaient d'avoir deux enfants, de vrais petits cadeaux de Noël !

         Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Mic faisait les cent pas, attendait que Harm vienne lui dire comment c'était passé l'accouchement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes après la fin de l'accouchement, Harm arriva dans la salle d'attente et fit un rapport de la situation à Mic.

Mic : « Alors ? Comment va Sarah ? »

H : « Elle va bien, fatiguée mais elle va bien ! » dit il avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Mic : « Et le bébé ? »

H : »Les bébés vont bien ! » 

Mic : « Les ?!? » répéta t-il surpris.

Harm sourit et lui répondit : « Un garçon et une fille. »

Mic : « Mes félicitations Harm. » 

Cette situation, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avait enterré la hache de guerre entre Harm et Mic au plus grand bonheur de Sarah. Mic appela Washington, où tout le monde attendait des nouvelles de Mac car Mic avait déjà appelé pour tenir tout le monde informé. Tous furent très heureux de l'arrivée de ces deux nouvelles recrues taille réduite au sein du JAG. 

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

WASHINGTON DC

MAISON DE L'AMIRAL CHEGGWIDDEN

         Pour le nouvel an, Mac s'était décidé à rentrer à Washington auprès de Harm, elle avait promis à Mic de lui faire parvenir aussi souvent que possible des photos des jumeaux. Les deux enfants Mackenzie-Rabb, Jack et Samantha, passaient de bras en bras et souriaient à tout le monde. Alors que minuit allai sonner :

A : « Mes amis je voudrais porter un toast en l'honneur de nos deux nouvelles recrues qui n'ont pas arrêté de me baver dessus toute la soirée… » tout le monde rie à cette remarque de l'amiral « et au retour du colonel Mackenzie qui nous a à tous beaucoup manqué et enfin j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le mariage prochain d Capitaine Rabb et du Colonel Mackenzie ! » finit il.

Tous applaudirent et les jeunes parents s'embrassèrent sous les regards attendris des invités et d'un « YOUPPI » bien placé de la part de Chloé.

A la fin de la soirée, après que tous soient partis, l'amiral se précipita sur son téléphone.

A : « Contre Amiral A.J. Cheggwidden pour le Général Hammond s'il vous plaît, merci. »

Hammond : « Allô ? »

A : « George c'est A.J. »

H: « Alors qui de neuf ?"

A : « Tu as perdu ton pari !!! »

H : « C'est pas vrai ? Tu as réussi à caser ton colonel et ton capitaine ?!? » dit il incrédule.

A : « Et oui ! Et toi ton major et ton colonel ? »

H : « Ils continuent de jouer à cache cache ! »

A : « Désespérant ! »

H : « Je te le fais pas dire ! »

A : « Je compte sur toi ! »

H : « J'honorerai mais dette ! »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Epilogue :

Le mariage se déroula au printemps, un an jour pour jour après leur première nuit ensemble. Les enfants avaient un peu fait la foire pendant la cérémonie, surtout Jack en fait qui avait osé émettre un « areuh » au moment où le prêtre avait dit « Si quelqu'un à un motif de s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » Ca avait fait rire de nombreuses personnes dans l'assemblée quoique les deux jeunes mariés sentaient que leur progéniture allait leur donner du fil à retordre… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire… 

FIN

Voilà j'ai fini ! Je vous jure que j'ai cru que jamais j'en verrais le bout !

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un petit peu !

Salut !

@ +

Dinou


End file.
